In recent years, the use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected computing devices has grown significantly. Correspondingly, the number of software applications (apps) available for such computing devices has also grown. Today, many diverse software apps can be accessed on a number of different computing devices, including smartphones, personal computers, automobiles, and televisions. These software apps include business driven apps, games, educational apps, news apps, shopping apps, messaging apps, media streaming apps, and social networking apps, as some examples. Using software apps, computing device users may perform various functions, including searching and messaging.